Au Pair
by oceanbang
Summary: When the New Mutants are suddenly kidnapped, it's up to Rogue and a willing to help wild Cajun. If she doesn't fall for or attack him first. With Logan and X23 to back them up, will they succeed? Mainly Romy, as well as New Mutant couples.
1. Midnight Disappearances

Summary: 'Post-Ascension' When the New Mutants are kidnapped, it's up to Rogue to track them down. Without falling for or attacking the wild Cajun who knows where the New Mutants are hidden, and is willing to help. With the help of Wolverine and X23, can the two young mutants save the New Mutants, or will the captured mutants have to escape themselves? Mainly Romy. Action, humor, and romance. Also New Mutant Couples.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the actual X-men Evolution characters.  
  
Au Pair  
  
=======================================================================  
  
The sky outside was a cerulean blue and cloudless. The golden sun shined brightly, casting an aura of golden rays along the grounds of Charles Xavier's mansion.  
  
Many mutants were outside, enjoying the nice and warm day. Whether it was by tanning alongside the pool or swimming in the pool, lying on the warm grass, or just playing around.  
  
Despite it was almost winter, the unusual warm temperatures caused most of the mutants to be very active outside, enjoying the sunny day. They were even happier about the winter break that was only about a month away.   
  
Even though it was still November, a few of the mutant teenagers had already planned out their vacation times with friends and family. They were only trying to be able to enjoy the holidays, despite the always-looming bigotry and danger.  
  
Everyone at the Xavier Institute was fully aware of how the public of Bayville felt about them. There was also the threat of danger, not just because of hate crimes.  
  
Professor Xavier himself had become aware that sooner or later, danger would strike. The whole world knew of the X-men, and even they had been regarded as somewhat heroes, it was not a good thing.  
  
Although many of the teenagers were outside, one was not.  
  
Alone in her room, the girl known only as Rogue sat at her bedside, deep in thought. It wasn't just exams and school in general that was bothering her. Her thoughts always turned to Mystique, the woman who she tried so hard not to become. Pushing her real life statue of her foster mother over a cliff had set her close. Plus, it had plagued her dreams.  
  
Rogue knew Mystique cared for her and Kurt as well, in her own twisted and strange way. But she couldn't bare being close to the shape-shifting mutant. The woman had brought her betrayal on a number of counts. Mystique had impersonated her best friend, and then told her it was to look out for her. Not much later she had been used as a puppet for Apocalypse, when Mystique had been turned to stone.  
  
All of it was making Rogue sick and angrier. So she finally decided to trash the bad memories, and actually enjoy herself.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
The man known as Logan to some, as well as Wolverine to his enemies, lay awake in his bed. It wasn't the countless tortured memories that afflicted his nightmares that were usually the cause of his insomnia. No, it was something else. Something was wrong.  
  
So Logan exited his bedroom, and started his stroll down the halls, trying to sense any trouble. Everything seemed to be fine, but something still irked him.  
  
But then he came across the room occupied by Bobby Drake and Ray Crisp. The doorknob was frozen with ice. Knowing full well what Bobby's powers could do, Logan would have ignored. But something told his to check it out, so he followed his instincts and entered the bedroom.  
  
There was ice everywhere.  
  
Melting puddles of ice were scattered about, as well as electrical burns on the floor and walls. This immediately told the gruff mutant that there was a struggle. But what caused him to frown was that he had not sensed anything at all.  
  
The window was also opened, as the cool and chilly air blew into the room. Logan checked the back of the door, and realized that Bobby must have, intentional or not, iced the inside knob, which eventually continued onto the outer knob.  
  
Either way, Logan was angry at himself for not stopping this. But then again, he had no idea if the two guys had a fight or if it was something else. What he knew was that there had been a struggled, the two teenage guys were gone, and a faint scent of blood was evident.  
  
Charles, we got a problem, he sent telepathically to the powerful telepath, before dashing off to check the rest of the rooms.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Only ten minutes later, Rogue, still in her night clothes, sat quietly on a sofa in the library, listening to the Professor speak.  
  
Rogue had noticed something strange when she had first entered the library. The Professor had telepathically ordered all of the X-men to meet in the library. But after ten minutes, Rogue realized that everyone who was present was there. Logan and the Professor had already been in the library when everyone had started to arrive. When Rogue entered, Scott and Jean were in there as well. Ororo and Hank entered only a minute after her. And finally, after five minutes after Rogue's arrival, a sleepy Kurt and Kitty entered, rubbing their eyes.  
  
"What's going on?" Kitty asked between a yawn. "Wait! Where are the others?! Don't tell me you're letting them sleep, Professor!" Kitty grumbled.  
  
"They're gone, Kitty." He replied simply. She immediately shut up and took a chair in between Rogue's chair and Ororo's.  
  
"Does anyone know when this happened?" Ororo piped up, asking the general group.  
  
"No, Ororo, none of us do." Charles answered.  
  
"But from what I could smell, they were here about an hour ago." Logan gruffly added, and then went back to being silent.  
  
"We should look for them, Professor." Scott reasoned quickly. The older man shook his head.  
  
"I want all of you to wait here. I will go scan with Cerebro and try to find them." Charles objected.  
  
"But won't that only show them if they're using their powers?" Kitty asked quickly.  
  
"Yes, Kitty. But it's the best we can do." Charles answered simply, and then wheeled out of the room.  
  
Five minutes later though, Rogue stood up abruptly.  
  
"Ah need to get something to eat." She stated simply, and walked right out of the room. Everyone else was too deep in their own thoughts to object or tell her to stay put.  
  
So Rouge found herself in the kitchen pantry, searching for something that would satisfy her famished appetite.  
  
"Bonsoir, Rogue." Came a male voice from behind her.  
  
Rogue gave a deep sigh, and spun around, annoyed.  
  
"Ah'm not even gonna ask how you got in here!" Rogue blurted at the Cajun man in front of her. He replied with a playful smile.  
  
Standing in front of her was none other than Remy LeBeau, also known as Gambit. Rogue was surprised to see that he was not wearing his Acolytes uniform, but then again, she knew the guy was trying to forget about Magneto and his team.  
  
Instead, he wore a tight black muscle shirt, and baggy black jeans. A black jacket hung over his shoulder, held up by one finger.  
  
"Dat's fine by me, chere. I just came by to help." Remy stated simply.  
  
"Help with what? Getting on my nerves?" Rogue retorted sarcastically, slamming the pantry door shut. She had been deprived of her food seeking time.  
  
"I know who took those other X-men."  
  
Rogue gasped abruptly, and moved closer to Remy.  
  
"You do? Then let's go follow whoever the hell it is!" Rogue shouted quickly.  
  
"Now hold on a minute, chere. I think I deserve a kiss for all dis." Remy suggested, happily hoping.  
  
Rogue scoffed and shoved him into the table. "I'll take my shirt off." Remy suggested, starting to slip his muscle shirt off. Rogue shoved him harder this time, after looking him over.  
  
"The only kiss you'll be getting soon is if Ah have to knock you out! Now let's go!" Rogue demanded, taking off to her room to change.  
  
"Well, I still expect I kiss later, chere!!" Remy called, chasing after the one woman he couldn't get to fall for him.  
  
But someone stood silently, having watched the whole discussion through the kitchen window, as undetected as Remy had been entering the mansion grounds.  
  
The figure sniffed the air for a well-known scent. They knew who had taken the New Mutants as well. But they had a different person to alert.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
A/N: So, was it good? Likes, dislikes? This fic will mainly star Rogue and Remy, but also Logan and X23, as well as Bobby, Ray, Jamie, Jubilee, Rahne, Sam, Amara, Roberto, and Danielle. Tips and questions welcomed. Please review. 


	2. Night Show

Shout outs:

Uncanny R-Man: Thanks, and I agree, there is a lot of Romy, and I mean A LOT. But I still think they're a cool couple. Hmmm, Rahne...I like both couples but in this I think she'll be with Sam. But hey, that's what love triangles are for!

sleepy26: Thanks.

Purity Black: Thanks, and there'll be more Remy action in this chapter. I'm sure you'll find it interesting...

ishandahalf: I'm sorry it didn't happen, but this chapter might make up for it.

LadyDeathStrike1: Glad you like the story so far, and Logan and X23 will appear in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Evo or Scooby Doo.

=================================================================

"Remy, Ah think we're lost." Rogue muttered in his ear, as the two had passed the same fork in the road five times now.  
  
"Chere, I don't get lost." Remy retorted with a smirk, yet he stopped the motorcycle they had "borrowed" and let Rogue get off.  
  
"Ah told ya Ah should have drove," muttered Rogue darkly. She moved about a bit, searching around tree and through thick bushes for any new roads or dirt paths. "Okay, it's confirmed. We're lost, Swamp Rat."  
  
"I know, I'll just ask someone for directions! Stay right here, chere."  
  
Rogue stood with her hands on her hips and an incredulous look plastered on her face. Sighing angrily, Rogue buried her face in her gloved hands around.  
  
"An Ah thought men didn't ask for directions," she muttered to herself. And then, a little louder, "There is nobody else around!"  
  
But Remy was gone, and Rogue was alone. She wasn't scared, but after five minutes she started to worry for Remy.  
  
"If this is a joke you better get your ass out here, Remy LeBeau!" She screamed, and received nothing but silence in the night. There was a sudden ruffle in the bushes next to her that made her jump. Muffling a gasp, she slowly moved into the bushes, and then through them, until she found herself walking aimlessly around large trees and bushes. Trepidation slowly wrapped around her, as it seemed evident that Remy had lost himself, and now it was up to her to save him.  
  
Rogue cocked her head and whispered to herself, "Unless this is an asinine joke."  
  
Ducking under a tree trunk, Rogue thought she saw something unusual lying on the ground nearby. She took one step toward it, and walked face first into something soft. With a scream Rogue swatted whatever it was. Only after it descended on top of her head did she realize it was Remy's trench coat.  
  
"Why is this here?" Rogue asked her self. Then she found out what lying on the ground nearby. Clothes.  
  
Rogue picked up a black muscle shirt, black jeans, and bright red boxers.  
  
"Ah never knew he had red boxers," blurted Rogue, but then she quickly clamped her mouth shut, as some bubbles started to break the surface of a nearby river. Rouge dropped the clothes, and then almost tripped over a shoe, before she made it up next to the river. Quickly slipping off one glove, her fingers trembling, Rogue leaned in to peer into the water.  
  
And saw a face.  
  
An ear splitting scream shot through the night, as the face opened its eyes, staring straight at Rogue. The face started laughing, until it started choking on the water. Rouge fell on her bottom and tried to scurry backwards, until she realized it had been Remy all along. But if all his clothes were behind her, and he was in front of her, that meant...  
  
"Miss me, chere?" Remy asked, as he started to wade out of the river.  
  
"Remy!!" Rogue screamed, and quickly looked the other way, as the water level was at his waist.  
  
"Ain't this what you dream about, chere?" He asked softly, causing Rogue to blush.  
  
"No!" She spat back. In the last dream she'd had, Remy was his bathing suit and shirtless, swimming in a pool of chocolate calling her to lick him. That one she'd never forget, or live down if she told Remy or especially Kitty.  
  
The sound of sloshing water told Rogue that Remy was moving out of the water.  
  
"Remy!! This is not what Ah wanted! Please, just hurry up and get dressed, will ya?"  
  
"If my chere wants me to, den fine."  
  
Rogue waited patiently, resisting the overwhelming urge to take a quick sneak peek. Finally Remy said he was dressed, and Rogue opened her eyes. She gasped as she did though.  
  
Neglecting to put on any more clothes, Remy stood only with his bright red boxers on, giving Rogue a saucy smile. His tanned and well-toned chest was still glistening with water. Speechless, all Rogue could do was stare at his body.  
  
"I always knew my chere had a soft spot for me," he whispered, which snapped Rogue back to reality. She quickly turned away, although not as much, so she could still get a glimpse of him with her peripheral vision.  
  
A tree branch creaked, causing Rogue to spin around. A blur zoomed past her through the air, and smashed into Remy. There was a huge splash in the water, slapping Rogue wetly.  
  
"Remy!!!" She screeched, as vicious bubbles caused the water to look like an overactive Jacuzzi. A cloud of something red floated to the top of the water, while the splashing still continued. The water was turning red. "Remy!!!"  
  
Rogue rushed into the water, splashing about. Suddenly, a figure busted out of the water with their back to Rogue so forcefully that they knocked into her. The Southern Belle was sent backwards into the water, causing a bigger splash as well as some mud to fly in the air. Filled with fear, Rogue looked up through her damp banks, only to find the figure staring at her calmly.  
  
X23.  
  
"Hello," she greeted gruffly, and pulled a gasping Remy out of the water by his hair. "It's rude to show yourself indecently in public."  
  
Remy gawked at her, and sputtered, "You, you saw me?"  
  
X23 simply nodded, and then looked like she was thinking.  
  
"What was it Kitty would call? Eye candy? Yes, that was it. You were my eye candy."  
  
Rogue and Remy only stared at her as she spoke so simply and calmly. It was a little frightening for them.  
  
"I can't believe dis chere saw me nude before my chere did," muttered Remy sadly.  
  
"What was that, Swamp Rat?!" Rogue demanded, moving through the water to grab him by the shoulders. She squeezed them slightly, but tried to keep from smiling.  
  
"Nothin'." Remy quickly answered, and tried to look away. The she looked past him and into the red water. "Oh no! Are ya bleeding?!"  
  
Rogue quickly turned Remy out and about, searching over his chest, back, and other places. Remy had a smile on himself the whole time.  
  
"I think this tense situation turns you on, chere. I need to remember that."  
  
Rogue gave him a menacing glare, until X23 spoke up again.  
  
"That was not blood. It was ketchup for my, what was it called?"  
  
"Hamburger," a gruff voice answered it for her. Logan stood on the riverbank staring down at Rogue and Remy almost straddled up like a game of Twister in the water. Rogue quickly pushed Remy away, and smiled innocently.  
  
"Yes, that was what I ate. You know, if your senses were like mine you could tell the difference between blood and ketchup."  
  
Rogue just scoffed and stood up, water dripping down her. Remy got up as well, a little more gingerly, as Logan was giving hi m an angry glare.  
  
"What were you two doing?" Logan asked angrily, once he noticed Remy was only in his boxers.  
  
"I think I'll get dressed now," he muttered, and rushed toward his clothes. Rogue just blushed and tried to squeeze the water out of her hair.  
  
"Why were y'all followin' us, Logan?" Rogue asked him.  
  
"We wanted to know what you were up too. And because I told him this eye candy knows where the others were taken." X23 stated, looking at Remy in an odd way. Remy looked a little uncomfortable, glad he wasn't a telepath around X23.  
  
"My name's Remy, and I only watched dem go. I think they're around here somewhere. We should check for clues."  
  
Rogue scoffed and crossed her arms together and sarcastically spat, "Yeah gang, let's split up!"  
  
Logan and X23 did not understand the remark, and though she was serious.  
  
X23 and I will take the motorcycles and search by road. You two check around here." Logan ordered, and vanished with X23 before the other two could object.  
  
"You watch too much TV, chere," Remy concluded in a whisper, having gotten the joke. Rogue just sighed irritably, and followed Remy through some bushes.  
  
So they started to search around, looking in trees and behind bushes, inspecting the ground and peering through shadows. Sighing in defeat Rogue lay against a tree, while Remy continued fishing through some bushes.  
  
"At least on Scooby-Doo they find the clues so easily," muttered Rogue darkly, as she angrily waited.  
  
"Hey, I think I found something!" Remy called from behind some bushes. "A lever I think."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes and started towards him.  
  
"Maybe if I just pull it..."  
  
A creaking sound broke out behind the bushes. Instantly the ground beneath Rogue disappeared, and she plunged into shadows below her.  
  
"Reeeeeeeeeeemmmmy!!!"  
  
Confused and surprised, Remy spun around expecting to find an infuriated Rogue storming toward him. Instead, there was nobody around him.  
  
Rogue was gone.

=================================================================

A/N: Well I hope that chapter was funny. And I hope I did X23 alright, I just think she might be a little un knowing of some things, since she was locked up and trained for almost all of her life. Send in your comments, so please review!


	3. Consulting in the Dark

Shout outs:

GambitGirl2008: Glad you love it.

X00001: Thanks.

The Uncanny R-Man: Glad you liked that part and the pairing choice for Rahne.

ishandahalf: Thanks, and I'm glad you enjoyed all the Remy parts. Expect more.

LadyDeathStrike1: Yes, I'm sorry I didn't mention that. X23 has been with the X-men, but unoffically. She comes and goes. The eye candy part was just an effect of her being around Kitty too much. She just learned from Kitty, that's all.

X-TREM-X23: Thanks, and I checked up on the comic X23. Whoa, very different.

Disclaimer: Don't own X-men Evolution...

=====================================================

It was cold, dark, and it smelled like flowers.

Tabitha curled up on the ground and wrapped her hands around her legs. The flowery smell of her own perfume blocked whatever smell was around her, whether it was good or bad. Pushing herself onto her knees, Tabitha rested her head against her hands. A tear escaped her eye.

Trapped. That's how she felt, that's what she was. Even though she wasn't alone, her friends were trapped too. None of them could help her, and she could not help them. Tabitha felt utterly confused as to why she now a prisoner. But she wasn't an X-men really. And she wasn't with the Brotherhood. Someone didn't have a personal vendetta against her, since her friends had been snatched up as well. It was all too strange.

"Hey. Don't cry."

The voice was soft, yet strong and a little tired. A voice always managed to put a little spark into Tabitha's emotions. She immediately drew her hands away from her face and tried a bleak smile through the tears.

"Hey yourself," she whispered with a smirk, although there was no humor inside of her. Ray sat on the ground in front of her, wanting to help. He crawled over to her, and wrapped her in a reassuring embrace.

Tabitha Smith had always felt strong inside, and not emotionally. That was another story. Her power came from her free spirit and her independent streak, even though it always helped her to do the occasional mooching. She was a flirt, doing it with almost anybody who would give her the time of the day. However, one man was different. Different then the others that she'd interacted with.

Ray Crisp.

Ever since she had first met him at the institute, she had quickly flirted up a storm. However, he repaid it, and soon they would even become friends. Something Tabitha was not use to, at that time at least. She had plenty of girlfriends, but guys were another story.

Ray was different, always acting cool yet soft towards her. He was still the hotheaded macho guy, but he wasn't always like that. The true Ray always opened up around her. Even though she'd mainly been attracted to him because of his body and attitude, his personality made her stay. Of course she still always loved a good make out session and watching him shirtless and all. Now he was comforting her, and it made her feel so much more special.

"Tabitha? You all right? You look like you're deep in thought." Ray stated suddenly, squeezing Tabitha a little. She snapped back to reality and gaze up into his comforting face.

"I am now, with you."

=====================================================

She listened to him as he spoke. She took it all in, but mainly just him.

Jubilee sat on the ground with her back against the cold wall, brushing some strands of hair from her face while she listened to Bobby plan out an escape. Of course, they had no idea where they were and what was going on, but he was already in his leader mode. He reminded her of Scott, except that Bobby had a very different personality outside of the battles.

Bobby Drake was a guy you could have fun with. Jubilee knew it like a fact. With his good humor and pranks, any anxiety or trouble just rather faded away. He was good at making people feel happy and upbeat, but Jubilee felt more than that. She felt love.

Whether it was love at first sight or just a growing crush, Jubilee had instantly taken a liking in the iced-up guy. With their similar wild antics and playful attitudes, they hit it off quickly. Their friendship had been instant and soon bloomed after that. Things had been on hiatus though, after Jubilee had left the institute. Luckily, Bobby still cared, and they had quickly patched things back together again when she'd returned only a month ago.

For Jubilee, Bobby was a double catch and a bonus. She definitely considered him cute right off the bat, but he had a nice body too. His smile often froze her, but it probably could have literally. He was also smart and a real nice guy. The bonus was that he was also such a great leader. If she had stereotyped him as the silly guy who pulled all the childish pranks, she would have never found the caring, protective leader type he really was. However, Jubilee was just glad she had access to both of Bobby's sides.

"So do you understand?"

Jubilee nodded slowly with a smile, not really knowing what Bobby had been saying. He could see that she'd been lost in her thoughts, but he made no need to mention it. She did notice how tense he looked.

Clad in a very loose muscle shirt and baggy sweatpants, Bobby leaned back and yawned suddenly. Jubilee herself was dressed in a uniform that she'd received before being tossed into her cell. Having chosen to change into it because it was colder in the cell and her pajamas weren't keeping her warm enough. Thankfully, she'd changed before Bobby had joined her as well, since she knew how much of a peeker he could be. Then again, she wouldn't have minded that much. Bobby had already gotten real close to her.

Bobby's uniform rested to the side, since he'd neglected to slip into it. Jubilee knew he wasn't shy, that was a given. However, he wasn't really into the uniform. Neither was she, but the cold had forced her to change.

Crawling over to him, Jubilee reached out behind Bobby and slipped her hands on his shoulders, and started to rub. Her hands slid under his shirt and along his shoulders, squeezing and rubbing his tense muscle. There had been more than one occasion when he'd need her relaxing message techniques. Now he was in great need of it.

As Bobby sighed blissfully, she removed her hands and placed them up the back of his shirt. She stroked him lightly, making sure to run her hands over all the areas of his back. She just hoped he wouldn't enjoy it so much that he might doze off a little. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Hey, can you get me all over?" Bobby asked in a soft and sleepy tone, slipping off his muscle shirt. Jubilee answered by patting his shoulder softly, and continuing her massaging. If only the whole situation of her and her friends trapped and confused wasn't surrounding her, Jubilee could enjoy herself while she massaged a shirtless Bobby.

Nevertheless, her mind kept traveling over the fact that they were prisoners of an unknown capturer.

=====================================================

"This not a game, and I sure hope you're taking this seriously."

"Ah don't care what you have to say!" Sam Guthrie yelled back, closing his eyes as he heard the whip crack.

A sting of pain jolted through him, as he felt his wound start to bleed. Sam kept a clench jaw and rebellious look as he stared through the shadows at the only other two occupants of the small room. Metal restraints held him against the wall, keeping him from moving more than just a little shifting. The closest figure to him had the whip, their features masked by shadows. The other one, a man, stood a little farther back. His voice boomed with deep seriousness and irritation. Sam kept a straight face and tried not to show any signs. The slash on his side was still painful though.

The whip cracked again, this time as a treat, as it smacked the wall just next to Sam's shoulder. He didn't flinch at all, but on the inside, he did.

"This is very light torment, nothing that harsh. It can all be unavoidable if you just agree to my proposition.

Through and angry frown, Sam spat angrily. "Ah just want to know what you want with my friends! Why are you doing all this?!"

The man replied with a scoff, as the other man whipped Sam again. A long rip now stretched across the front of his new uniform, revealing the slash along his chest. This time he flinched, dropping his chin down and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Now what good would that do? For this to work you either need to be willing or weak. At least I'm giving you a choice, Mr. Guthrie. I'm not enjoying your suffering at all."

"And Ah'm supposed to believe that?!" Sam retorted venomously with a sneer. The whip slashed his shoulder this time, so quickly that he was surprised and cried out.

"That's enough now," replied the same stern voice from out of Sam's view. "He's weak enough for you to perform on him. Make sure you do it right, and then throw him in the cell. We'll wait to use him until the time comes."

The other figure did not replied, but pulled Sam away as the restraints opened. Sam walked a little with his head down, still feeling the pain every step.

Somehow, he had to get out of here. But not without the others.

=====================================================

A/N: A little insight to what's going on with the New Mutants. And guess on their captors? Well, next chapter will deal with Rogue and what happened to her. Please review!


	4. Maze

Shout outs:

Ms.Rogue LeBeau: Glad you're liking this story so far, and I hope this update was fast enough for ya.

Agent-G: I agree as well that there are a LOT of Romy stories out there, but I hope you don't mind it if the couple is in here. Also, sorry about the lack of explanation for X23. She's been on an "On-and-Off" basis with the X-men, only coming by when she pleases. So, she's ot exactly with them, but she happened to be around during the time. Glad you didn't mind the cliche. I'm happy you enjoyed the Bobby/Jubes scene, too.

ishandahalf: Yes, it seems Bobby is getting a good deal...

GambitGirl2008: Thanks.

The Uncanny R-Man: Glad you liked the Jubes/Bobby and Ray/Tabby scenes. Also, one of your guess is kind of close...

Disclaimer: Still don't own X-men Evolution.

=====================================================

"Boy, is this original."

Rogue sighed heavily as she continued to be amazed how easily she'd fallen into such a simple trap. At least she hadn't been the one to pull the switch.

Quickly forgetting her mishap as her eyes scanned the room, it became apparent to Rogue that someone was around here, due to the footprints on the ground.

"What a clue," she muttered tiredly, but decided to move through the underground tunnels. She moved cautiously though, not knowing what to expect. The tunnels were dimly lit by small lights overhead, and yet they seemed to lead forever.

So, Rogue found herself mulling over Remy LeBeau, as her searching seemed fruitless.

It had only been a month ago when the flirtatious Cajun had joined with the X-men. He was a reluctant enough member, always trying to avoid danger room sessions and always saying that he bettered his skills by practicing his own way. Logan could usually convince him though, mostly by fear.

Now Rogue remembered the night she'd had her "special" dream about Remy. Of course, she'd kept it too herself, _especially_ not spilling any details to Kitty. Rogue was one to keep to herself about almost everything, always knowing that any deep dark secret or personal interest could possibly be used against her for the purpose of blackmail or humiliation.

Thinking back to the specific night, Rogue remembered what had happened, more or less. She finally deduced that a very large box of assorted chocolates she had received from Remy, as well as the time she spent admiring him while he was swimming had influenced the dream. Not being one to be good at spying, she'd almost given herself away by the pool. Not that it mattered, since it would just make the Cajun all the more happier that he'd finally gotten her to drool over him. Rogue never admitted her defeat.

It always seemed like a game with Remy though. Whether or not he won, the Cajun always enjoyed ruffling Rogue's feathers. On more than one occasion, she found herself screaming after him or threatening him. Not once had she ever knocked him out with a touch, but she had gotten a few good hits in.

But as much as Rogue despised his actions, she always found her thoughts involving the mysterious man. Once she'd had a crush on Scott, but that had been merely daydreaming and hanging out. Not once had she had a strange but enjoying dream about him. At least not without Remy in it with him. Rogue smiled and decided to forget about her dreams, and forget about trying to figure out her feelings. It had all come on as a rush, since she had never been the type to express or indulge in her emotions. Thankfully, she had Kitty, who was always there to talk. But due to Kitty's gossip nature, Rogue made sure to watch what she said, never wanting to engage the girl in a personal talk without preparation.

Awakening from her reverie, Rogue noticed that she'd been walking by some empty cells. Her interest now pique for missing them, Rogue backtracked and gazed into them. All were empty, and all were unlocked with the doors hanging ajar.

_Who's taking prisoners down here?_ Rogue wondered calmly, glad that none of the New Mutants were held up. Nevertheless, she was sure that they were somewhere near, as well as whoever had kidnapped them.

The sound of a door creaking open reached Rogue's ears suddenly, causing her to duck for cover in the nearest cell. Hidden behind a wall, she slipped off her gloves slowly, anticipating someone to walk right in front of her.

Someone grunted, the cell door shut and locked, and then another door slammed shut. There was another grunt from the same person, and then there was silence. Rogue risked peeking around her cell wall, and found no one. Therefore, she walked out and headed toward the first cell, gasping as she came to it.

Lying upon the ground was Sam Guthrie, looking exhausted and in pain. Their eyes met for a second, as Rogue took in his weakened form. Sam had adorned a new uniform, which already had large rips and it. Mostly on the upper half, slashes along his chest, arms, and shoulders showed through, and Rogue gasped again. He was bleeding and breathing heavily, obviously having just experience some kind of torture. Rogue figured someone must have been whipping him, but she had no idea why. For some reason though, Rogue was sure Sam had been resisting something or someone.

Out of the corner of her eye, a light sparkle diverted Rogue's attention from Sam's painful condition. Whoever had tossed him in had left behind the cell keys, probably figuring he wasn't going to get out and rescue himself. Quickly Rogue dashed towards them, snatched them up, and scrambled back to the cell.

"Hang in there, Sam, Ah'm comin'!" Rogue softly stated, hoping to reassure him. The cell unlocked, and Rogue threw open the door. She quickly dropped to her knees, eyeing his wounds more closely now.

Rogue's voice was trembling a little as she started to slide off Sam's tattered shirt to get a better inspection.

"Who did this to you?" She asked breathlessly, now tearing off pieces of the shirt that weren't stained with blood. She produced a great deal, mostly from the back of the shirt where Sam hadn't been whipped.

The other mutant seemed to be drifting into unconsciousness, as Rogue started to wrap the clothing around Sam's wounds in hope of slowing the bleeding. Once she was finished, Sam had passed out. Worriedly Rogue scampered up to her feet, moving towards the door in hopes of finding something useful on the other side.

Locked.

Rogue punched the door angrily and moved back to Sam. Hesitantly she reached her ungloved hand towards his bare shoulder. Making it as quickly as possible, she absorbed him, only touching with her fingertips. Sam grunted quietly, as Rogue quickly drew back.

Knowing Sam's powers would leave her quickly since it had been a very short absorption, Rogue quickly moved in front of the door, and catapulted herself through it.

The door quickly crumbled under her force, causing Rogue to will herself to a stop along the floor. The room was empty, leading Rogue to sigh angrily in frustration.

The door slammed shut.

Rogue bounced up on the balls of her toes, pivoting to face the door as she drew in her breath. To her relief, nobody was there. Nobody was there; that worried her. Someone had either separated her from Sam or trapped her in the room. Casually and calm, Rogue scanned the room which was mostly dark with shadows. Her eyes darted from wall to wall, but she couldn't find anyone. Seemingly alone, Rogue took a deep breath and tried to calm herself.

"Ah really need ta calm d---?!" Rogue stopped, cut off in mid sentence, as a hand from behind her wrapped around her mouth. A cloth, generating noxious fumes, covered her face roughly. Rogue couldn't help herself as she breathed in the fumes, instantly feeling weak and frail. A string arm wrapped around her waist, as everything started to fade. She only got one look before unconsciousness took over.

Holding her carefully, Jamie Madrox smirked spitefully, but within his eyes, a saddened expression lay hidden.

=====================================================

Jamie quietly picked up Rogue's limp form, and started to make his way out of the room through and alternate door. His strides strengthened and his feet quickened. With out a word he knocked on a door softly. The door opened, but no one stood near it.

"Put her on the table."

Tentatively listening to the cold voice, Jamie did as he was told and carefully placed Rouge on a table. A sigh escaped her lips as he did, while her head tilted to the side. A shadowy figure moved closer to Jamie, setting a hand on his broad shoulder.

"That's enough; you've done what you've been told."

Without any remark or even a nod, Jamie moved out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"Should I take the initiative on her now?" A different figure asked calmly, as they walked up toward the first figure.

"No, do not bother. We have other plans to finish at the moment."

=====================================================

A/N: So the plot continues! Could Jamie really be with the enemy? And just to note, Jamie isn't very young in this story; he's fifteen or so. Next chapter should deal with Logan, X23, and Remy, as well as some not-so-friendly anymore New Mutants. Please review and tell me what you think!


	5. Searching

Shput outs:

ishandahalf: Yes, poor Jamie, not so innocent now, eh? Well, he's not the only one who's acting strangely.

GambitGirl2008: Rogue's at the end of this chapter.

Ms.Rogue LeBeau: Well, you'll have to find out why Jamie. He's not the only one.

**Disclaimer: Don't own X-men Evolution.**

**_Chapter V: Searching_**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"This is not good, this is not good, this is not good." Remy repeated over and over until he thought he was going to go crazy, pacing around over the spot previously located by his chere, aka, Rogue. And to make matters worse, the sound of a motorcycle was getting ever so close to Remy's position. It parked right next to him, revealing an angry X23, as she stepped off and eyed Remy.

"I could not find anything at all," she remarked simply, in an emotionless tone. "Where's Rogue?"

Biting his lip nervously, Remy tried to think up an answer quickly as he looked down at the ground wearily.

X23 turned on her feet toward the other side of the trees and started to shout, "Hey Logan, Rogue's gone miss---?!!"

A hastily thrown hand clamped over the girl's mouth, muffling her words and causing her to react violently. Before he knew exactly what was being done to him, pain exploded in Remy's foot, shoulder, and back, in that order. He suddenly found himself staring up into the dark sky covered by tree limps, groaning in pain softly.

"You should not have startled me," stated X23 nonchalantly with a dismissive wave of her hand, acting as if it was not her fault at all the Remy was on the ground in pain. Silently grateful that her reflexes had not ended up hitting him below the belt, Remy lifted his now aching body off the ground in a slow manner. By now, Logan was coming into the clearing, looking very pissed and staring directly at Remy with a leveling glare.

"Where did she go?!" He demanded with great authority, snatching Remy up by the front of his still slightly soaked T-shirt. Noticing with fear, Remy found his feet slowly lifting on the ground, as the front of his shirt lifted higher and higher over his head. He looked down at Logan with a sheepish grin, as well as a little bit of fear. In the blink of an eye, three adamantium claws pierced right through the his wet shirt and stuck right through the air in front of his face. Remy flinched uneasily, staring into the gleaming blades that were inches from his face.

Remy chuckled uneasily and tried to whisper, "Wolverine, can you please put me down?"

Despite the menacing snarl, Logan did as he was told, roughly dropping Remy onto his feet and drawling his claws back in the process. He didn't even seem to notice the three very large rips in the front of Remy's shirt that reached from his collarbone to his lower abs. Trying to ignore it as well in fear of more hatred from the growling Wolverine, Remy continued with caution.

"All I was doin' was messin' wit dis switch. Then my chere screams, and disappears like dat!" Remy concluded with a vast wave of his, arms showing great emphasis. Logan simply growled and moved by him, giving him a rough shoulder that almost sent him reeling onto his face. If Logan wasn't so important to finding Rogue, Remy decided he would have settled the score with the man right away. Instead, he simply followed, gazing down with a gloomy gaze at his ruined shirt. Remy wasn't one to mind showing skin and muscle, and the rips really were huge and long, but it had been a high costing new shirt. Now it was still wet and ripped up, but he still wore it and just tried to forget about had bad it had been messed up.

Having quietly been searching while the two men had been talking, X23 kneeled down calmly and tapped the ground under her with one finger.

"It's hollow ground," she declared, and after extending her twin adamantium claws on each hand, stabbed into the ground while starting to slice pieces away. It only took a moment before a large hole appeared in the ground, revealing a dark tunnel only yards beneath them.

"Good work," complimented Logan as he gazed into the dark depths with no apparent trepidation at all. Remy trekked around the hole once, and then gave a small smirked while he turned to the other two mutants present.

"What are we watin' for folks?"

X23 gracefully flipped off the ground, down onto the floor beneath the hollow ground, while Logan simply stepped off and dropped down. Giving a laugh, Remy decided to show his own style, as he back flipped into the air and plummeted down toward the underground hall. Neither of the two Weapon X project mutants glanced at Remy, although he was looking for some recognition for his styling acrobatic feat. Scoffing, he followed suit while Logan and X23 started ahead through the dimly lit underground hall.

A few times the two exchanged glances that Remy thought were some sort of secret codes, and started to sniff the air and listen intently. Remy would simply pass them while they stood frozen still and looking very seriously. He resisting any laughs of smart remarks, knowing that either of the two would jump him in an instant for his ignorance. It took five minutes before the reached a small, rusted door that barely clung to the rocky wall around it.

"Step back," order Logan when Remy took a step toward the door and reached his hand out to open it. Without even having time to protest, the much older man shoved him in the chest backwards with one hand. Remy grunted in frustration at the strange antics of the other two mutants, believing that their cautious actions were simply irrational and useless as well as a waste of time.

"There are others on the opposite side of this door." X23 stated silently, while Logan slowly pushed the door open with his should. A total of ten adamantium claws shot out in a cacophony of snikts that startled Remy, but led him to believe he should prepare for an attack himself. As the trio moved into the pitch black and silent room, he drew five cards out of his pocket and charged all of them with a surge of kinetic energy that tingled his fingertips. The light from his cards added a glow to the room, while also revealing visible silhouettes of three females along the walls.

Rahne Sinclair, Amara Aquilla, and Danielle Moonstar stood in a rigid pose with their gazes pinpointed right on the other three mutants in the room. As Logan, X23, and Remy watched instinctively, each of the three girls broke into their own fighting stances, seemingly deciding to use their physical strengths rather than mutant powers. Nobody said anything, as each trio of mutants focused on each other, now with everyone in some kind of fighting pose. Despite the fact that the newly arrived mutants had know idea what was wrong with the three girls, the obvious instinct was to fight. Even if they were fighting people they did not consider threats, negotiating seemed out of the question. With the effects of some kind of trance, Rahne, Amara, and Dani leapt into the battle with the intentions of taking down the opposition.

The first attack was dealt by Remy, as he tossed his cards in a deadly arc, but only managed to cause an explosion well past the three attackers. Rahne leapt at him high in the air, bringing her foot up in a sidekick straight towards his chest. The lycanthrope mutant never met contact, as X23 knocked her to the side with an aerial tackle. She landed on her feet though, and shifted into her wolf form with ease while Amara and Dani rushed X23 in a fury. Having been raised to take care of multiple threats without breaking a sweat, the old project of Hydra flipped high into the air and crashed down into a split with both of her feet make contact with the two opposing girls. Both of them fell onto their backs instantly, while she leveled herself into a back flip onto her feet in a matter of seconds. Her claws had already been withdrawn, as she found they were not going to be needed for the current battle.

Rahne lunged at Remy with a built momentum and speed, slamming into him and tackling him onto his back. She started to scratch her claws along his chest, ripping through his shirt and causing fresh cuts, making Remy flinch in pain despite his resistance. The assault only lasted a few seconds, as Logan locked his arms around Rahne and hurled her across the room where she knocked Amara over. Quickly back up to her feet, the now flaming Amara turned toward Logan and Remy, having altered to her mutation after standing up. The room shuddered slightly due to the Nova Roma princess' powers, while cracks in the floor glowed bright orange with rising lava. Rahne and Dani retreated to opposite sides, leaving only Remy, Logan, and X23 in the center of the room as well as in the main path of the extremely hot liquid pouring into the room. Amara weaved her arms through the air in deep concentration, causing the spurts of lava to shoot at her trio of opponents, causing quite some trouble for them. The three spanned out, trying to avoid the molten bath that kept advancing on them. X23 scurried along the melting the sides of the melting floor, and at Amara despite the girl's fiery appearance. The ground beneath the volcanic mutant had already started to simmer and melt due to the extreme heat.

At the last second though, X23 willed herself into a front tuck while extending her claws simultaneously. The extra acrobatic feat gave her enough momentum to carry her over the other girl; who had already started firing off her own molten projectiles. X23 tore her claws through the ceiling only inches above her, wreaking massive damage through it before gracefully landing a few feet behind Amara. As the Nova Roma native turned around, the rendered ceiling collapsed in a small proportion, toppling onto her and trapping her beneath some debris. The small amount of rubble instantly started to melt and disintegrate against Amara's flaming body, but her mutation faded a moment later, leaving her unconscious and trapped under less debris.

As X23 surveyed her work, a bright blue bolt of some sort of energy shot through the air like an arrow, struck her in the head, and knocked her off her feet. She recovered quickly, pushing herself off the ground and finding the source of the attack; Dani standing across the room with another psionic arrow aimed toward X23. The unsuspecting girl aimed her arrow, only to be knocked to the ground by a kick from Remy. Behind him, Logan finished of Rahne by grabbing her in mid air and launching her against the wall, causing the morphing mutant to instantly shift back to her human form while she dropped to the ground in an unconscious state.

Remy looked around, finding all three girls down for count, and strolled over to Logan and X23 from across the room.

"Anyone got some bandages handy?" He asked a little humorously, although he seriously needed some aid as his wounds had already started to bleed. X23 moved briskly past him while slipping some bandaging into his hand. "What, you carry this around regularly or somthin'?"

"Hurry up, we need to keep moving," she replied without answering his question, while Remy noticed a small smirk forming on Logan's lips.

"You heard the girl," he remarked, moving past Remy as well and starting towards another door. Remy sighed, bandaged his wounds, and followed the other two mutants quickly as they exited the room through another door.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"Wake up."

Everything around her seemed so strange, as Rogue groggily turned her recently awakened gaze towards the voice that had spoken to her. Standing close by, Jamie continued to persist on his demands. "Wake up."

Someone lurked in the back of the room, hidden in the shadows, starting to move closer to Rogue. Her gaze shifted towards Jamie, who wore a cold and serious expression, as he frowned at her. Rogue gave him a concerned look as she tried to plead with him, but the other mutant simply gave her the cold shoulder, turning away from her as the person in the shadows stepped forth in front of her.

A man of small stature and a little hunched over, with dark hair and a solemn expression peered into Rogue's eyes as he moved in towards her.

Mastermind.

"It's time for some changes Rogue, so relax and don't resist me so all this can go well. When I'm finished with you, you'll be joining your friends, and I'm sure you'll be very helpful in serving a very powerful mutant."

Only inches away from Rogue's face, Mastermind smirked weakly while she looked towards Jamie for help, and then back at Mastermind. If she wanted to stop whatever plan he had in store for her, she was going to have to act fast, and act now.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**A/N:** The last part there was to move along the plot a little. Hope the fighting scenes played out well, lemme know what ya think of them. And Mastermind is only an accomplice, not the real villian. Please review, tell me what you think of this chapter!


	6. Escape Route

**Shout outs:**

**ishandahalf: Yep, due to mind control.**

**Uncanny R-Man: Nope, it's the real Jamie. And no, it's not the Hellfire Club, but good guess. And I'm sure Rahne could have given Logan a beating, but she was weak from being captive so long, as were the rest of them.**

**Ms.Rogue LeBeau: Yes, she's in it now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution...**

**Chapter VI: _Escape Route_**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"There's really no other choice, Jubes, it's now or never."

Bobby gave her a forlorn glance, a glimmer of confidence in his eyes. "If we want to save the others, we'll need to find out what's going on and who's behind this."

Giving a slight sigh, Jubilee increased her smile and moved closer to Bobby.

"What's the plan, sir?"

After giving a delighted smirk, Bobby motioned with his hands on the dirty floor of their cell.

"First of all, we have no idea how this whole place is mapped up. There's no telling what kind of twist, turns, and traps could be lurking around each corner. I say we move quietly, move fast, stay together, and keep our senses keen. If we come across any of the others, we'll tell them about it, but we can't have them follow us. If three's a crowd, I'm sure we won't stand a chance against whoever's keeping us captive."

Once it absorbed in her mind, Jubilee nodded in agreement while moving toward the cell door. She gave a fake smile and poked at the lock, casting a sarcastic tone toward her boyfriend.

"So we'll just unlock it with those keys you happened to steal on the way here?"

"Very funny. Nope, we don't need keys. Watch and learn from the master."

Scoffing, Jubilee rolled her eyes and stepped to the side, waiting to see what trick Bobby was going to pull. She didn't doubt him, having known him for some many years, that he was more resourceful than most.

Bobby simply placed his hand on the outside of the lock, freezing it to ice inside and out with in a matter of seconds. Then he gripped the iced lock, squeezing it hard in his hand, and shattering it easily and quietly. He brushed the particles of ice off his hand as if it was dust.

"See, no sweat, Jubes." He remarked softly, grinning broadly like a macho head. Jubilee shivered and snatched up his discarded shirt, wrapping it around herself quickly.

"I'm takin' this if you don't want it, Bobby, I'm freezing!"

"Well, obviously I don't need it." His tanned, bare upper body suddenly turned icy blue and transparent almost, crystallizing over his skin and shimmering in the dim light. Then he grew serious, defrosting himself, and pushed open the door softly. "Time to move."

The two teens shot out of the cell, quickly taking in their surroundings, in search for any teammates. Jubilee moved along three empty cells, tracing her fingers along the bars lightly.

"I thought Rahne, Amara, and Danielle were in here before. I never heard anyone leave." She questioned, peaking in the cells through shadows.

"That's cause you were snoring Jubes, you passed out right after the massage." Bobby remarked quickly. "I heard them leave, forcefully. I never saw who took them though, it wasn't the right angle."

"Oh, right." Jubilee gave a sheepish grin, looking down at her feet. "Well, let's keep searching! They all couldn't have disappeared!" Bobby gave her a doubtful look. "Right?"

"Under these circumstances, there's no telling. But you're right, we've got to keep looking."

They quickly dashed through the closest door, keeping their eyes peeled for anything to jump out in front of them or grab them. Luckily, it seemed that they were alone and undetected, yet there was the uneasy feeling among them of being silently watched. Jubilee couldn't help but shudder, not because the chill in the air, and clung closer to Bobby. When she was almost on his heels, he whipped around and gave her a soft, concerned look.

"What's wrong, Jubes, you're not scared are ya?" He challenged her, giving her a soft smirk and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"No!" She blurted a little too quickly, and blushed. "I'm just _freaked_, you know. Feels like were being watched by some sinister force or something. And I'm not bein' clichéd, Bobby, I really have that feeling!'

"Well, if you say so. Stick close to me then." Bobby whispered; his protective instincts heightening as he watched Jubilee shudder again. He drew her close, wrapping his other arm around her. "Come one Jubes, I'm right here. You don't have to be scared. I've never known you for the chicken type."

Jubilee looked up at him uneasily. "Yeah, well, I've never been kidnapped or thrown in a cell either now." Despite the cold, Bobby's body against hers brought some warmth, giving her a little more confidence. "You've got my back, right?"

"Always," he whispered, and started to continue, making sure she was close behind him. They continued down another hall, moving through a door, and found another empty cell.

"What, what if they're all being tortured?!" Jubilee almost shrieked, her voice shaking uneasily. Bobby suddenly gripped her by the shoulders, not roughly, softly and calmly.

"Listen Jubes, I'm not gonna let anyone touch you, okay? I need you to keep it together so we can find the others." Jubilee nodded at his stern tone, and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

"Sorry, I guess I've been locked up too long."

Bobby nodded solemnly, and continued down the hall with Jubilee trailing him. As two voices filled the air near them, both halted to a stop. Jubilee clung onto Bobby, her fingernails almost digging into his bare arms. It didn't bother him, just as long as she kept quiet. The voices were soft, close, and did not sound threatening. They sounded familiar.

"...sitting around here waiting isn't going to do any good."

"...should try to break out or something and get the others."

"Shush! I heard something!"

As Bobby and Jubilee inched closer, a blast of electricity darted across the ground at their feet.

"_Ray!!!"_ Jubilee screamed irritably, but instantly clamped her hands over her mouth.

"Jubilee? That you out there?" The male voice asked. Bobby and Jubilee cautiously stepped into view of the cell, finding Ray and Tabitha trapped on the other side of the bars.

"Hey guys, you bustin' out too?" Tabitha asked wildly, jumping up onto her feet and dragging Ray up.

"Yeah, we're trying to find out what's going on around here." Bobby supplied, icing the lock as he did. Ray and Tabitha waited as he froze the lock, then smashed it with his fist. The shattering sound cut through the air, causing Bobby to cringe. "Sorry about that."

"Nice technique, Snowman." Tabitha stated as she brushed past Bobby, Ray following her. "I myself would really like to find out what's----"

"Don't you _dare_ try that on _me_!!!!"

Tabitha was silenced by a shout from nearby, on the other side of the door.

"What are we waiting for?" Ray demanded, and charged at the door in a mad dash. Throwing his six-foot-three frame and one hundred eighty-five pounds self against the door, Ray slammed it with his shoulder roughly, knocking the door open with a crack. Inside were Rogue, Jamie, and Mastermind, all staring at Ray in the doorway. Bobby jumped past him and fired off a sheet of ice aimed at Mastermind, who stood inches from Rogue trapped in a chair. The ice blast knocked him against the wall, holding him like frozen glue. Jamie however, stamped his foot and became five clones, then lunged at Bobby and Ray. Jubilee and Tabitha had to jump to the side, as the five Jamies tackled the two guys in front of them. Avoiding the scramble, the two girls rushed towards Rogue, while Mastermind started to break free.

"Hold still Rogue!" Jubilee warned, as she and Tabitha combined their powers on the thick, tight binding around Rogue's wrists. It succumbed quickly, freeing her in a matter of seconds. At the same time, Mastermind broke free of the ice sheet trapping him, covering the floor with shards of ice. He advanced toward the three girls threateningly, but Rogue lunged at him instead. Mastermind tried to block her, but failed as Rogue blocked his arm and grabbed his face with her bare hand.

The transfer kicked in, immediately, almost overwhelming Rogue with thoughts, images, secrets, and emotions, as well as the power that Mastermind wielded so well. She stumbled backwards into Jubilee and Tabitha's arms, while Mastermind sank to the floor in a dazed heap, drifting towards a forceful slumber.

Jamie, as only himself, crashed onto the ground near the girls, grunting in pain. Ray and Bobby appeared in the room, looking like they did just have a great scuffle. His shirt in tatters, Ray stepped up closer to the girls, Bobby as well, who had a busted lip.

"Can you change him, Rogue?" Bobby asked quickly, rubbing his bare arm against his lip. Rogue stood up awkwardly at first, and almost fell down onto Jamie. Ray and Bobby caught her, making sure to keep careful, since their arms and upper bodies were mostly bare. Rogue dropped onto her knees, pressed her hands on Jamie's broad shoulders to pin him down, and gazed into his eyes. Without a word, her eyes glowed a tint of bright blue, and she started to search his memories.

Mastermind had replaced a large chunk of Jamie's memories with false truths about the X-men and his loyalties. Rogue took heed to carefully reverse the process, restoring his real memories and ridding him of the fake ones. However, as she did, she realized something.

Jamie rubbed his eyes and groaned, looking like he was aching all over. Mostly though, during the scuffle, his shirt had been ripped in some places and he'd only received one punch across the jaw, not counting all the hits on his clones. His fall had been roughly on his back, but he was still faring okay.

"Ugh, anyone wanna tell me what happened?" Jamie asked groggily, looking around the room. Rogue suddenly grabbed Bobby's bare arm, with her gloved hand, and pulled him within earshot of her whisper.

"Where are the others?"

Bobby shook his head. "I don't know; Ray and Tabitha were the only ones Jubilee and I came by."

"Ah know where Sam is," Rogue suddenly blurted. "We need to move fast to find the others."

As Bobby nodded, and turned toward the others, Rogue clutched his shoulder. "But that's not all. When Ah absorbed Mastermind, I snatched an important chunk of information from his mind. Ah, Ah know who's behind all of this, the kidnapping, the plan, and Ah know a way out of this place."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**A/N: Only a few chapters to go; big battle next one, while the last will be some fluff and tying things up. Please review!!**


	7. No More Captivity

Shout outs:

**The Uncanny R-Man: No, sinister isn't a clue. I'm sure it seemed that way though. Big fight'sin this chapter.**

**ishandahalf: You'll find out in this chapter.**

**LanceIsHot: Don't worry, the answer is in this chapter.**

**X-TREM-X23: She's a young girl in this, but she's like 15. And the request; might happen, maybe.**

**LadyDeathStrike1: Here's more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution.**

_Chapter 7: **No More Captivity**_

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Bobby stared at her for a long time, giving his own guess at who the perpetrator of their kidnapping could be. Before he could ask though, Rogue darted toward the others.

"It's time to go. We've got to find the others." She stated sternly, receiving nods from the other four. Bobby still wanted to know who was behind everything, who was Mastermind working for, but he followed Rogue out of the door. They darted down a few tunnels, Rogue in front, as she knew now where everything was. With Mastermind's knowledge, finding the others would be much easier.

More cells soon came into to view, though they were empty.

"Dammit! The must have already been taken!" Ray shouted angrily, slamming his fist against the wall.

"They're nearby," Rogue whispered, and took off again. Nobody questioned her; only exchanging confused glances, and took off after her.

They reach Sam less than a minute later. Jamie and Bobby helped support him as the group of escapees departed again. The only mutants left to find were Roberto, Amara, Rahne, and Danielle. Bobby suspected Rogue had referred to the three girls when the empty cells had been found.

After jogging through a few more tunnels, they found Roberto in a lone cell, sleeping peacefully. Jubilee shattered the lock with a sizzling burst of energy, and stormed into the cell. Grabbing onto Roberto by his shirt, she shook him violently.

"Wake up sleepyhead!"

Roberto's eyes opened slowly, and a small smile appeared on his lips. "Come all this way to wake me, Jubes?"

Jubilee sighed angrily and tossed him on the floor, while Bobby expected Rogue to take off into a run again. Oddly, she simply strolled cautiously to a door nearby. Jubilee and Roberto joined the others as they trailed Rogue slowly. Ahead of them, she reached the door and softly pushed it open.

The group entered a large room seemingly empty, until Rogue moved over to the tired forms of Amara, Rahne, and Dani. Before they could try to resist her, she forced her way into their fuddled memories, and just like she'd done to Jamie, diminished the lies and allowed the true memories to resurface in the three girls' minds. After a moment, they were looking around awkwardly.

"Join the club of confusion," Jamie said with a smirk. "I was controlled too." The three girls nodded and stood up gauchely, seeking aid from their nearby friends. Bobby took this opportunity to question Rogue.

"Wanna tell me who did this to all of us?" He asked her, receiving a slight glance.

"I can't really explain it, but---"

Rogue stopped mid sentence as the double doors to the side exploded open, and three figures hurdled backwards to them. One crashed into Bobby and Rogue, while the other two managed to rebound off the ground and spring onto their feet.

Pushing himself out from underneath the figure, Bobby found a frowning Remy.

"Well hello, chere, glad ta find you again. I was gettin' tired of those two crazy mutants over dere." Remy stated, ignoring Bobby, and glaring over at a recovered Logan and X23. The two fighters stared with anticipation, as they eyed the doors they'd just been tossed through only seconds ago. A floating figure drifted into the room, a cape fluttering behind them.

"I was startin' to think you'd given up, bub!" Logan snarled at the floating figure. A low chuckled sounded through the air, as the figure drifted onto the ground.

"And I was starting to feel like you were giving up."

By now, everyone knew who the stranger was, if not before, but after the recognizable voice. Some gave themselves a kick for not realizing who it was before, while others felt quite confused.

Bobby muttered darkly, "Magneto."

"Wait a minute! I thought you and the Professor were friends again, not enemies!" Jubilee demanded.

"I'm not his enemy, Jubilation, I simply have different perspectives and motives than your dear mentor."

"Save the talk till _after _the fight! You'll have plenty of explaining to so then!" Logan roared at Magneto, and then charged wildly at him. Without much effort, Magneto halted him a few feet away and lifted him into the air. With his metal controlling powers and Logan's adamantium skeleton, dealing with the feral mutant would be simple. Magneto whirled his wrist around, spinning Logan's body around, slowly at first. As his rotation increased, his claws suddenly faced the others, and Magneto launched him like a human drill. The mutants in the middle jumped to the side, avoiding the attack. Logan stopped in mid air, turned a round by Magneto, and jerked through the air before slamming against a pillar. Noticing her predecessor's demise, yet acting wildly, X23 leapt forward with rage. Her movement halted instantly, for less than second, and then she was sent reeling backwards.

When she hit the ground, the rest of the mutants attacked Magneto with their respective powers. The Master of Magnetism dodged and blocked most of the attacks, using metal objects in the room as shields and projectiles. Every couple of blocks he'd cast a projectile in the general direction of his foes, or send a magnetic pulse that took down anyone close to him.

Remy and Rogue took more strategically innovative routes, trying to ambush or surprise Magneto. Remy took off first, from the side, lunging at Magneto with his staff in hand. But the older mutant was keen of his surroundings, and caught him by dropping and thrusting the younger mutant over himself with his foot. As Remy toppled onto the floor, Rogue sprinted from the same side, reaching out at Magneto's exposed face with bare hands. However, he caught both her wrist, struggled slightly, and then flipped her behind him similar to what he'd just done to Remy.

When Rogue slid along the ground, Magneto quickly jumped to his feet, now more irritated, and focused his powers on the room itself. The walls, ceiling, and floor shuddered violently before crumbling and rupturing while metal pipes, bars, and other objects he could manipulate emerged. His opponents were all knocked to the floor, giving them a disadvantage as metal coils snaked around them and trapped them. Logan and X23 hopped to their feet quicker than the others did, and both dived at Magneto. A casual flick of the wrist sent them both spinning wildly, claws out, as the spun dangerously overhead. Remy also managed to escape the coils, only to be batted to the side by a large pipe when he tried to advance on Magneto.

The New Mutants used their respective powers to try to free themselves, while the others, with powers not suited for their trapped dilemma, struggled with strength. Rogue however, had managed to escape the coils by sinking into the shadows, barely noticeable by Magneto. When he did finally notice her, the older mutant sent waves of metal pieces like throwing darts at a dartboard. Rogue was the unlucky target, yet she managed to our run most of the projectiles.

Magneto started to jog to keep up his attack against her, when Remy took the opportunity he'd waited for. As the older man broke into a quick stride, Remy hurled his long staff through the air, where it came in between Magneto' legs, just as he was in mid stride. The Master of Metal became twisted up because of the staff, and lost his balance, falling to the ground.

Rogue spun out of the way as a piece of metal pierced through a pillar she'd just run by a split second before. Noting that the time was right, she broke into a faster dash at Magneto. By the time he was onto his knees, she tackled him onto his back. He managed to block one of her gloved hands, but the other one slapped onto his face.

The others watched as the absorption commenced, and both mutants cried out slightly. Rogue held on enough to retrieve answer and knock him out, but she preferred not to store such a big chunk of his psyche in her mind. Then silence greeted the group, as Rogue slipped into Remy's strong arms, giving a soft groan as she did. Remy lifted her up in his arms, making sure to keep from any skin contact. Logan took one look at Magneto, and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked, surveying the mutants around him. Everyone seemed more or less fine, despite how they felt about the situation. Most just wanted to get out and back home. There was much to explain to the Professor.

The group waited anxiously as X23 exited the room, returning a few minutes later with Mastermind unconscious. Ray helped her carry the man, as the rest waited for someone to lead.

Logan led the way, taking the others back to the hole in the ceiling. It was a slow process, but with the aid of their powers, everyone made it to the surface. Night still reigned, and most of the New Mutants were tired, due to their lack of sleep. And it was a long walk back to the mansion, since they did not have any vehicles large enough to support all of them. Therefore, the trek back started with silence. Everyone felt glad to be free of captivity, but most were more concerned about Magneto. They'd really thought that he and the Professor were on the same side. The sudden event now though, easily changed their minds.

The group moved along quietly, the New Mutants gathered in their respective couples. Bobby had his arm around Jubilee, and she ad her head resting on his shoulder. Sam and Rahne, both shy, still kept close to each other where their arms kept brushing against each other. Ray had his arm around Tabitha's waist, while she had her arms locked around his chest. They had to walk slowly to keep intertwined, but the didn't care. Amara and Roberto were very close as well, keeping each one arm intertwined. Jamie and Dani walked close, but not as close as the others did, as they were mainly close for comfort after their ordeal. Logan and X23 continued to lead the way, while Remy held Rogue close, having set her on her feet a while back. Minutes drifted by quickly, and finally they were near.

None took off in an excited sprint. They were joyous to finally be home, but they were too tired to express it. All they could do was smile, and remember that things were finally back to normal.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

A/N:** Next chapter has plenty o' fluff between the couples, as well as the motives behind the kidnapping. It's the last chapter. _Please _review!!**


	8. Teenage Mutant Love

**Shout outs:**

**Uncanny R-Man: Here comes the fluff chapter.**

**X-TREM-X23: There's a part in here with X23 and a one of the guys.**

**ishandahalf: Yes, all is good and fluff comes now.**

**LadyDeathStrike1: Here's more.**

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution

**Final Chapter: _Teenage Mutant Love_**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"Magnus, for all the years I've known you I still cannot figure out why you did this," Charles declared, interlocking his fingers and casting an inquisitive glance at his longtime friend and nemesis.

Magneto sighed irritably, dismissing the comment with a wave of his hand. "I already explained myself. Your students need to be ready and prepared for the threat of bigoted humans. This past year has only been a taste of what is to come if we play passive and lay low. If your X-men hadn't of saved the world from Apocalypse, by now the humans would already be bent on oppressing mutants."

"And you think we aren't doing a good enough job with the kids, bub?" Logan interjected, sneering as he started to pace the room.

"I was only trying to raise their defense," Magneto stated plainly, getting up out of his chair. "If I hadn't captured them they would not have com willingly despite the offers I could have made them. It was in their best interest."

"Why not try to concrete your own team, Magnus?" Charles asked sensibly.

"I have no team now. Therefore, I do not care how they fare or if they prevail against odds. To my knowledge, Pitor already left for Russia, Victor has run off to the wild, and St. John has taken refugee with the Brotherhood. As you well known, Remy has already taken a liking into your team. Or at least one member of it."

As the caped mutant moved towards the door, neither Charles nor Logan tried to stop him. "When I would've infused some good sense into your students, I would have brought them back. Maybe, I would've even trained them here. My offer to train them still stands Charles, so you know where to find me."

With that said, Magneto exited the room, leaving the other two men to ponder over the discussion.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"I'm glad this whole thing is over," whispered Jubilee as she snuggled against Bobby's chest. "I don't hold out well in captivity."

Below them, waves colored by the sunset crashed along the rocky cliff wall. A slight breeze darted through the gazebo, whose only occupants were Bobby and Jubilee. They rested on a bench near the railing, Jubilee curled up in Bobby's arms, gazing along the prestigious horizon.

"Magneto must really be losing it, thinking he could hold us all as prisoners." Bobby said lightly, setting his chin atop his girlfriend's head.

"Didn't the Professor say he was trying to do the right thing or something? I think he was just sticking up for him. Though I doubt Magneto really is evil."

"Yeah," Bobby ventured quietly. "I guess his views and opinions are just misdirected."

"Or maybe ours are," remarked Jubilee sagaciously, leaving both teens to contemplate.

"Let's just say we're neutral and let this all blow by us. I know there'll come a time when we will really be struggling, but I say we enjoy the peace before it fades away."

Jubilee looked up at Bobby with a smirk. "That was a mouthful."

"Yeah, whatever, let's just forget about all the turmoil to come." Bobby whispered in her ear, kissing her neck. Jubilee slipped her hand into his shirtsleeve and rubbed his arm briskly.

"I will if you will," she remarked, turning around on his lap to face him. Placing her hands on his shoulders, Jubilee gazed into Bobby' eyes, while he moved his hands up her back. "I say we just enjoy the present." Her hands slid down his chest and wrapped around his back before they locked lips again, Jubilee enjoying the cool and refreshing feeling she always got from touching her lips. Even though his kisses were cold, as Jubilee slipped her hands under the back of his shirt, his bare back gave her a tingling warmth. She grabbed onto the end of his shirt on the back, pulled it up over the back of his head, and started to massage his bare and sore shoulders.

"Let's promise to never leave each other," Bobby whispered calmly while his girlfriend continued to work her fingers along his broad shoulders.

Jubilee smiled and shared another kiss with him to satisfy the promise.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"This isn't much of a beach, but I guess it'll do," declared Ray, as he glanced over at Tabitha. They'd decided to skip going to Bayville's local beach since citizens of the town were still weary of mutants. So, they'd managed to find a small bar of sand along the cliff behind the mansion. To their sides rocks lay scattered about, while the lapping waves greeted their toes. There was only a little room to lie down on the small beach, but the two teens didn't plan to sit for too long.

"I think it's fine. The oceans right here, all the sharp rocks are a good safety distance away, and there's nobody to watch us or bug us here. We could do _anything _here, couldn't we Ray?" Tabitha asked saucily, receiving a sly look from Ray.

The two drew close together, the intimacy increasing, but Tabitha pointed toward the cooler they'd brought.

"Mind checking to see if we have sodas?" she asked plainly, smiling a bit. Ray gave a deflated look, but then nodded and walked over to the cooler. Behind him, Tabitha grinned mischievously and waited for him to bend over to open the cooler.

"Yep, we've some---" Ray started, but Tabitha crept up and yanked his swim trousers down to his ankles. "Tabitha!" he bellowed playfully, not the last bit mad.

"Thankfully you had something underneath those," Tabitha shrieked, pointing at his bright yellow boxers.

"Too bad, huh?" Ray suggested with a chuckle purposely to rile his girlfriend up while he pulled his swim trousers back up.

"_Please, _I wouldn't have done it if you hadn't!"

Ray laughed again and then slipped off his loose muscle shirt, grinning as Tabitha looked at him lustfully. "Nice," she whispered, stepping up to him and rubbing her hands on his muscular chest.

"You're acting like it's the first time you've seen me without a shirt on." Ray joked and wrapped his arm around Tabitha's back.

"I can't help but feel a little joy," she replied nonchalantly while Ray's hand snaked across her back, his fingers moving to the strap of her bikini top. All he got was a hard, but playful slap in the cheek. "You better not try that on me, Ray!" Then she darted away as he chased after her.

Their game ended with Tabitha on her back and Ray on his hands and knees hovering over her. Gazes locked, they smiled at each other silently. When they finally kissed, Tabitha couldn't help but feel like she'd finally met a really great guy, who loved her for being herself.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

The walkway paths through the forests were quiet until Sam and Rahne barraged through in a frenzy of laughter. Rahne had taken the lead in her wolf form, darting in front of her lover and easily outmatching his speed. Once Sam took into his cannonball momentum, he quickly surpassed Rahne and disappeared far out in front of her and into a wall of bushes. A crash ensued, as well as an upheaval of ground, and a disoriented Sam rolled along the ground. Rahne followed him; avoiding the thorny bushes he'd flown through, and joined her boyfriend on the dew-covered grass. Changing to her human form, she dropped down onto her knees next to Sam.

"Looks like you won the race."

"Yeah, but with a price." Sam stated weakly and gingerly pushed himself onto his knees. The thorns had made a mess of his T-shirt, leaving it tattered all over. His jeans hadn't been ripped badly, but small cuts adorned his chest, shoulders, and arms. "Ah must have not been concentrating enough, or maybe my shield would have held. Ah was thinkin' of you, Rahne, you know."

The Scottish girl blushed deeply. "Am I really that distracting?"

Sam nodded meekly, and stood up. "Ah would hug you but Ah am all messy."

"You want to hug me? Any reason why?" Rahne asked with a smile, getting up onto her feet as well.

"Do Ah have to have a reason?" The farm boy asked plainly. Rahne moved her hand along his cheek slowly, placing her other hand around his back.

"You can always have a hug, Sam. Let's get you cleaned up though."

Sam nodded, removing his tattered T-shirt and receiving a gasp from Rahne. Without his shirt, she could see the numerous cuts that had been hidden beneath the ripped material of his shirt. "We should get Dr. McCoy to look at you Sam. It looks like you went through a needle bush instead of a thorn bush."

"A kiss will make the pain go away," remarked Sam, limping for emphasis as the two started toward the general direction of the mansion. Rahne gave him a shy smile, but gave in easily. She stood on her tiptoes as her lips grazed his cheek and then locked onto his lips.

"Now come on, once you get cleaned up I'll give you more than one kiss."

Sam smiled happily, and jogged with his girlfriend at an eager pace. With Rahne near him, he couldn't feel the pain, only a true bliss that greeted him by her presence.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Amara watched him move across the court with admirable skill, dunking the ball easily at the end. She knew Roberto was a soccer ace, but his basketball prowess had never occurred to her. Then again, whenever she'd seen him on the court he'd been fighting with Ray during a one-on-one game. The Nova Roma princess had to admit, watching the two guys push and grapple each other often made her day. But before she could indulge in any of her numerous fantasies, Roberto walked up to her.

"How's my favorite princess doing?" He asked teasingly, though they both knew Amara had already gotten over her initial princess mentality months ago.

"I'm doing fine, Roberto. How are you today?" Amara cringed at herself sounding so polite and casual, when she really wanted to tackle and wrestle with Roberto herself. She didn't want to seem like some innocent schoolgirl, yet the seductive teen was neither appealing. Having tried so hard to fit in, Amara usually found herself straining to please those that meant much to her. At least Roberto could take whatever she gave him and enjoy it.

"Glad to hear that girl," he declared and threw an arm around Amara's slender shoulders.

"Roberto, you're all sweaty!" She squealed, pulling on his soaked tank top.

"Well, I can take it all off if you want," Roberto whispered calmly, but Amara spun around to look away. Then she kicked herself on the inside for being so silly.

"Why am I looking away from a guy who just wants to take his shirt off? He's just showing off!" Amara whispered to herself angrily so Roberto couldn't hear, but as she turned back around, he was gone. As she looked around urgently, a voice called out to her.

"Up here, Amara!"

She looked up to find Roberto in his sunlit mutation, floating high in the air. As he drifted down to Amara, she couldn't tell what he was going to do. Then, without a word, Roberto swooped close and picked her up off the ground. Amara screamed and clung to his neck until their flight started up. It took a while, but eventually the girl so used to the ground felt at ease with her arms wrapped around her boyfriend high in the clouds. She felt so special, flying through the sky, and even better being near the guy she adored.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Back on the ground, Charles Xavier looked around at his students, feeling a pleasing sense of joy. The teens he'd taken in, mutants to the world around them, were overcoming everything and being together. He sensed Bobby and Jubilee embraced in an intimate moment on the gazebo, Ray and Tabitha enjoying their time together along the small beach at the bottom of the cliff, Sam and Rahne take pleasure in their jog, and Roberto with Amara soaring along the horizon.

His students had found solace in each other's comfort, giving him confidence in their ability to face the future to come. Dark time rested ahead for sure, but the teens would not give in, he was certain.

He noticed X23 walking by the nearest garden, Jamie eagerly trailing her. Though he couldn't hear them, judging by X23 yelling and swiping and Jamie's pleading, Charles figured something was going on. Then he saw Jamie lean in to kiss X23, who blushed slightly, but then a second later she was running away and Jamie was on his back with the wind knocked out of him. Charles chuckled at their antics.

Moving back into the foyer, he caught a glimpse of Rogue and Remy sitting along the fountain out front in the yard. Charles smiled; knowing barriers and troubles could easily be overcome with teamwork and love.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Drawing a card from his deck, Remy handed it to Rogue.

"The Queen of Hearts for a queen," he stated proudly, causing Rogue to blush.

"Ah'm no queen and you know it." Rogue retorted with a smile, flipping the card in her fingers. "Thanks."

"Tell me chere, where do you think we'll be in five years?" Remy asked casually, leaning back against the statue of the fountain. The question struck Rogue as odd, and she couldn't answer it right away.

"How should Ah know?" She answered, shrugging her shoulders and looking away.

"Why, together of course! I usually don't say this to many girls, chere, but I really like your company."

Rogue scoffed dismissively. "Yeah right, Ah'm sure you say that to all the girls."

"Maybe, but there's only one girl I love enough to risk my life for." Remy whispered and leaned forward, kissing Rogue on he lips calmly. Despite the jolt of pain, he didn't draw back. Rogue started to freak, and quickly shoved her hands against his shoulders to push him back.

"Are you _crazy_, Swamp Rat?!" Rogue screamed, jumping to her feet wildly.

"Crazy with love, chere." He answered in a daze, almost falling into the fountain. "I'll always love you."

Rogue's mouth opened to protest, but she closed it without a word. If Remy wanted to love her that much, how long could she keep her walls of loneliness up?

With a smirk, Rogue grabbed a handful of Remy's shirt, dragged him towards her, and planted her own kiss on his lips. The kiss, even without Rogue's powerful memory absorption, would last between them forever.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

A/N: **Well, that's a wrap. Big THANKS to all you readers and reviews, and all who just checked this story out. Thank you people again, and I hope you enjoyed the fic.**


End file.
